Prophecy Girls
by GrrArgh
Summary: The worlds are dying. I can feel it...and I have seen it. Who am I? My name is not important. What is important is my message.
1. TGIF

**Prophecy Girls**

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

**Chapter 1**

T.G.I.F.

* * *

_The worlds are dying._

_I can feel it…and I have seen it._

_Who am I? My name is not important. What is important is my message._

_I must warn the guardians, but circumstances prevent me from reaching them. They have grown careless. They do nothing even as one of their members sinks deeper and deeper into despair. I fear for their safety…and their sanity._

_Darkness is coming…and they are not ready._

* * *

Elyon sat up quickly in her throne. There was no one around; she must have dozed off. 

She tried to remember what she had dreamt about, but she couldn't quite grasp it. It felt like she was forgetting something important.

"I hope everything's all right on Earth," she said to her empty throne room. "I hope…Cornelia's okay."

It had been a while since Cornelia and the others visited Meridian. Exams were coming up, and they couldn't find the time to sneak away from their parents. Elyon sighed. She missed her friends.

* * *

"Hay Lin! Hold still!" Will commanded. At the moment, she was holding the previous night's homework against Hay Lin's back and trying to do some math problems at the last minute before heading into school. 

"Sorry!" said Hay Lin. "But your pencil's too sharp!"

"I know, I know. Just two more problems!"

"Hey! Taranee's finally here!" Hay Lin exclaimed as she left her position to greet her other friend.

"Wait!" Will called after her. "Mr. Fields said he would give me a detention if I turned in another incomplete assignment! My mom'll kill me!"

"Taranee! What's up?" asked Hay Lin when she skidded to a stop in front of the T in W.I.T.C.H. But Taranee seemed to be off in her own little world. She simply ignored the Asian girl and headed to the doors of the school. The bell rang and she was the first person inside. Will walked up to Hay Lin as everybody went into the school.

"Geez, that was rude," said Will.

"Do you think something's wrong?" asked a worried Hay Lin. "She's been acting weird lately. Haven't you noticed?"

Will nodded. Taranee had been acting strange recently. Will, Hay Lin, and Taranee all had first period Math with Mr. Fields. For the last few days, Taranee, who was normally a model student, hadn't been turning in her homework. She came in with a different excuse each day.

"Well," said Will, "it's probably just a phase or something. I mean, she is a teenager after all. We're all about moodiness and stuff like that. Haven't you read the fifth "Harry Potter" book?"

"Okay," said Hay Lin, but she didn't sound too sure. They went inside.

* * *

"T.G.I.F.," said Mr. Fields to himself very quietly as his first class took their seats. He looked around, and as usual, the students were chatting about last night's happenings and whatnot. The tardy bell rang, and the students hushed a little, but there were still a few whispers amongst them. 

"Okay, class," Mr. Fields announced. "Take out your homework from yesterday." He looked around again as the students took out their assignment. Then he noticed a certain red-haired student in the back furiously scribbling on her paper.

_Will Vandom. Why am I not surprised?_

He sighed and shook his head. He remembered the threat he made the day before.

_I'll give her… a minute._

For a moment the class just sat there. A few people had blank stares. One girl raised her hand.

"Umm…aren't you going to collect our homework?" she asked.

"I'm getting to it," said Mr. Fields. He looked back at Will, who was putting her pencil down and sighing with relief. Mr. Fields smiled and got up to start collecting.

He walked down the rows of desks, taking papers from outstretched hands. He got to Will, who proudly presented her homework to him. He plucked it out of her hands and looked it over.  
"Finally getting your act together, Miss Vandom?" he asked.

She gave him a sheepish grin and said, "Um, you betcha!"

"Very good." He went to the next desk. Taranee's desk. She was staring intently at the desktop. She didn't have any papers out.

"Miss Cook," said Mr. Fields. "What excuse do you have for us today?"

"I…must've misplaced it," she said quietly. The class started murmuring.

"That's what she said Tuesday!" another student whispered a little too loudly.

"Hush!" Mr. Fields said to the class. He turned back to Taranee. "See me after class."

The rest of the class was uneventful. Everyone remained silent. Finally, the bell rang, and the other students got up to leave. Taranee stayed in her seat. Hay Lin patted Taranee on the shoulder as she walked by, and Will gave a nervous giggle and thumbs-up. Mr. Fields waited until they left to start speaking.

"Miss Cook…Taranee…I…I'm worried. You were my best student, and now…this! You haven't been paying attention or taking notes, and you've blown off the homework for the past week!"

Taranee hung her head. "I told you, I-"

"Misplaced it?" Mr. Fields interrupted. "Do you really expect me to believe that? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to give you detention. See you after school today."

Taranee started to freak out. "But Mr. Fields, it's Friday and I-"

"Have plans?" Mr. Fields interrupted again. "Well, it looks like your friends will have to wait."

Taranee opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but then she closed it, got up, and left the room.

"I really don't like having to do this, Taranee," Mr Fields called after her. She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at the math teacher. The look on her face both puzzled and scared him. He had never seen anything like it, much less on the face of a student like Ms. Cook! She turned back and walked away.

Mr. Fields just stood there for a moment. Had he imagined it? After all, she had only glanced at him, but that look stuck out in his mind. It wasn't full of anger or hatred, like the looks he had received from so many other students he had given detention, but it contained something else, something...colder...

* * *

_Abraxas is rising. The Day of Reckoning is near. Darkness is coming…and they are not ready._

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	2. Something Wrong

**DayDreamer 9**- T.G.I.F. means "Thank God It's Friday." Thanks for reviewing!

And thanks to **SecretAgentX**, **KaNdRaKaRgrl**, and **guitarmania** for their reviews as well!

**Chapter 2**

**Something Wrong**

* * *

Cornelia slammed her lunch tray down on the table where the rest of W.I.T.C.H. was sitting.

"I have had the worst day!" she roared.

"Um, Cornelia," said Will.

"First, I'm late because my stupid sister turns off my alarm, AGAIN!"

"Cornelia?" Hay Lin had her hand on Taranee's back.

"Then no one compliments me on the ensemble I spent three hours picking out last night!"

"Corny!" Irma shouted waving her hands.

"What?" Cornelia snapped.

"Taranee got detention in first period," Will explained. Taranee just stared down at her food.

"So what? We've all had detention before," Cornelia stated. "Remember last year, when our astral drops hosed down our play audience?"

"Yeah, but…" Hay Lin quickly explained Taranee's problem. Cornelia stared at her friends in disbelief. Then she shook her head.

"Well, it sounds like it's her own fault!"

"Cornelia!" Will lowered her voice to a whisper. "Could you be a little less… ya know…?"

"She's right." Everyone turned back to Taranee. She was shaking her head back and forth, and she threw her spork down in disgust.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She got up and walked away.

"Wait!" Hay Lin called after her. "We're not supposed to leave the cafeteria until lunch is over!"

Without even stopping or turning around, Taranee said, "I don't care."

And she left.

* * *

A while later, Will was walking down the hall to her biology class when a very worried and out-of-breath Irma ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Will!" she said, trying to catch her breath. "Taranee…she's…gone!"

"Gone?" asked Will. "Where?"

"I dunno. I have social studies with her after lunch and she wasn't there, and Martin said she ditched last period too!"

"School's almost over," said Will. "I'm sure she's fine. Just…blowing off some steam I guess."

* * *

Taranee blew out a small cloud of smoke, holding the cigarette between her index and middle fingers. She was sitting in a secluded woodsy area, not too far away from school, but far enough.

She finished off her cigarette and put it out in the dirt beside her. She took the pack out of her pocket and pulled out another cancer-stick. She created a small flame at the tip of her finger to light it, but stopped.

_What am I doing? I'm supposed to be the good girl…_

She sighed. She had started smoking not too long ago. No one except her "supplier" knew about it, and that was the way she intended to keep it. She knew it was bad for her, but it relaxed her, calmed her nerves. She frowned.

_That's just what they want. Goodie-Two-Shoes Taranee. I'll show them…_

She lit the cigarette, and nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice behind her said, "That's an awful habit to start."

Taranee gulped. She was busted. She turned to see who had caught her.

She was startled to see a tall, handsome man. He had short, snow-white hair and didn't look like any teacher Taranee had seen.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I'm not with the school."

Taranee was shocked. _Can he read minds?_

"Maybe," said the man with a smile.

Taranee got up, dropping her cigarette.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man just kept smiling. "All will be explained in due time."

"No! Explain yourself now!" said an enraged Taranee.

"Alas, I cannot do that," said the man. "All I can say is that with what's coming, you and your friends will be quite busy. We all stand on the thin line between absolution and oblivion. Keep your friends close, Taranee…" With that, he turned and left, and seemed to vanish.

Taranee just stood there for a moment, thinking. Then she finished his last thought.

"…And my enemies closer."

* * *

The last bell rang, and all of the students quickly scuttled out of Mr. Fields' class. He began twiddling his thumbs, waiting for Miss Cook to arrive for her detention. He waited…and waited…and waited…

* * *

Meanwhile, Will and the others were waiting outside the school. Will was looking at her watch.

"Five…four…three…two…one…time! It's three-thirty! Detention is now over. Taranee should be coming out any second.

"Wait," said Irma. "Isn't your watch five minutes fast?"

"Oh, you're right," said Will. "Son of a-"

"Hey!" said Hay Lin. "We'll just go inside and convince Mr. Fields to let Taranee out a little early. Okay?"

Everyone agreed on that plan.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'she's not here'?" Cornelia demanded.

Mr. Fields sighed. "She never showed up for her detention. I just don't know what I'm going to do with her."

"Um, thanks anyway, Mr. Fields!' said Will as she waved and herded the other girls out of the room.

"Have a good weekend, girls!" Mr. Fields called after them.

"Where is she?" Hay Lin wondered out loud once they got away from the room.

"We waited for her!" Cornelia raged. "And what does she do? She ditches us! My plans are shot!"

Irma raised an eyebrow. "Corny…it's only three-forty in the afternoon."

Cornelia groaned in frustration.

* * *

Taranee was running. At first she had been walking home briskly, and then she got the feeling she was being followed, and broke into a run. She was out of breath when she reached her house. She opened the door and hurried inside. She then slammed the door and locked it. She caught her breath again, and then sighed with relief.

"I wasn't being followed. I was just paranoid because I skipped school and detention, and was caught by a stranger," she told herself.

Taranee walked through her empty house. Her parents weren't home yet, so she had the house to herself. She couldn't help but think of her encounter with the stranger as climbed the stairs up to her room.

_What was up with that? Why did he speak in riddles? Why did he tell me to 'keep my friends close…'?_

The fire guardian took off her shoes as she entered her room and threw them into a corner. Her once-tidy living quarters were now very cluttered.

Taranee took a few steps forward and collapsed onto her bed. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *


End file.
